Tomato Soup
by Louis Dupree
Summary: Edd is sick. Ed/Edd


Edd sat up in his bed and was immbolized by a sudden fit of coughing; grabbing the nightstand, desperately trying to reclaim his breathe. Ed walked into the room, carrying a tray of hot soup. Hearing Edd's deep-throated coughs, he placed the soup on the dresser, it spilling some over the sides, and pratically ran over to Edd.

"No, no! Raise your arms!" He grabbed Edd's arms and hoisted them straight up, Edd gave a confused look before having another round of coughs, balling up his fists, stomach muscles aching with each convulsion. "Now, flap them like a chicken!" Ed exclaimed, swinging Edd's arms in an up and down manner. Edd bulged his eyes, being tossed around wasn't easing his headache.

"Ed! Please desist!" He shrieked through a cough, and Ed stopped mid-flap and released Edd's thin wrist. Edd adjusted his shirt, lifted up some from his flails, and sat back against the headboard. "I'm better, thank you." He stifled another cough, in fear Ed might try something else completely bizarre. Ed sat on the edge of the bed, his tongue sticking out between his lips. Then he suddenly stood up, startling Edd, and excitedly waltzed over to the dresser.

"I made you soup!" Edd rubbed his nose with a tissue and he smiled timidly, offering his 'thanks' as Ed made his way back over. He swallowed hard only imagining what could lie in the soup. Gravy-base with chunks of toast, pancake pieces swimming in chicken broth; the possibilities sent a shiver down his spine. "It's tomato, your favorite!" Ed said happily placing the tray on Edd's lap. Edd leaned over the soup and examined it carefully; just red tomato broth. He pouted his bottom lip and looked at Ed, who wore a giant grin.

"E-Ed. Why, thank you! I can't believe you remembered what my favorite soup was!" Edd said through a wall of phelgm, reaching down to pick up the spoon. Ed pushed away his hand.

"No, no! You're sick, mister! Lemme do it!" He dipped the spoon in the soup and brought it to his mouth and blew a little on it. "Don't want it too hot, now!" Edd blushed as Ed brought the spoon to his lips and forced it into his mouth, clicking with his teeth. He tilted the spoon and the hot liquid poured down his sore throat. Edd licked his lips as Ed went to dip the spoon in for more soup. He beamed at Ed. He was first reluctant to allow Ed over while he was sick, but what other choice did he have? Eddy was strickened with the same illness, but at least he had his mother to take care of him. And Edd couldn't possibly master those stairs in his state every time he was hungry or thirsty. At first, Ed stayed in the corner, convinced Edd had contracted some sort of alien disease that would turn him into a cannibal; but after much assurance on Edd's end, Ed relaxed and became well, motherly. Fluffing his pillows, retrieving him water, that he required often as his throat was very dry and sore, and just keeping him company. Ed gave Edd another spoonful of soup.

"I appreciate the help, but it's a little unneccesary, don't you think?" He took the spoon from Ed and set it down. "I can feed myself."

"Aw, Double Dee, I just wanna be helpful." Ed frowned. "You're always helpful when me or Eddy are sick." Edd sighed and placed his hand on Ed's.

"Well, I am not hungry anymore. How about you...read to me? Yes, read me one of your thrilling comic books. That would be um...helpful!" Edd said, setting his tray on the nighstand and scooted over, patting the empty space on his bed. Ed squeaked and grabbed a comic and settled by Edd, getting under the blanket. Edd smiled, resting his fevered head on Ed's shoulder. Luckily he was so stuffy that he couldn't smell Ed's moldy shirt. Ed turned the pages of the comic and read excitedly, gesturing with his hands at the dramatic parts. Edd glanced at the pages but quickly averted his eyes as the blood and gore was not helping his nausea.

"You are a good friend, Ed." Edd stated sleepily, accidently interrupting Ed in the middle of his tale. Ed closed his comic and patted Double Dee on his head.

"You're the bestest friend!" Ed said joyfully. Edd bit his lip and nestled in close to Ed. He could always rely on Ed to make him feel better. Ed continued his story and Edd closed his eyes, sleep flooding over him like a tidal wave.

Edd awoke groggingly a few hours later, his fever spiking, and desperately groped for his cup of water, but it was completely empty. "Ed," Edd began, his throat dry and raspy, "I require some water, if you wouldn't mind." But, Ed was fast asleep, the comic covering his chest. Edd brushed his loose hair back under hat and sat up, placing a hand on Ed's covered lap. He supposed he could attempt to get the water himself, but he just sat there; watching Ed intently. Edd wouldn't exactly call him handsome, but he was cute in a lost puppy sort of way. His auburn hair short, bright freckles bespeckling his face, plump pink lips.

It must have been the fever, he would always blame it on the fever, but he leaned it hesitantly and stopped just short of Ed's lips, feeling Ed's hot breathe on his face. Then, he built up the courage to place a kiss on Ed's lip and he tasted wonderful, like pancake syrup. Edd deepened the kiss and placed his hands on Ed's shoulders. Ed was notorious for being a heavy sleeper, but nobody could sleep through a make-out session. His eyes blinked opened and with nearly all his strength, pushed Edd away; him sliding across the bed.

"You were trying to eat me!" Ed cried, throwing a pillow at Edd, who blocked it with his arms. Ed picked up another pillow but froze in mid-throw as Edd held his hands up defensively.

"No, Ed! I wasn't trying to consume you, I merely gave you a...kiss." Edd said meekfully, looking down at the pillow that had landed in his lap.

"A kiss? But, aren't we boys?" Ed titled his head, a bit confused. Edd smiled at Ed's complete innocence.

"Yes, that is true. It's my fever, I am not myself." He laughed lightly, putting the pillow back at the headboard. "Will you forgive me?" Ed smiled.

"It never happened!" Ed said, putting a hand on Edd's shoulder. Edd smiled, feeling a surge of relief overwhelm him.

"It never happened." Edd mimicked, nodding his head.

"What never happened?" Ed asked, removing his hand and standing up. Edd gaped at him in awe, not sure if he was serious. He blinked out of his awe and nestled back under the blankets, his fever giving him chills.

"Now, would you mind getting me some water?" Edd asked, pointing at his empty glass. Ed gave a salute and picked up the cup.

"Sure thing, buckaroo!" Ed said, happy to oblige. Edd couldn't help the blush that spread across his face as he watched his friend skipped excitedly out of the room.


End file.
